


The Ending of Lupin the IIIrd

by Strideshitt



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Apocalypse, Bad Fic, Exorcisms, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ending of Lupin the IIIrd

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this, holy shit. It was inevitable

One day te Lupin gang was doing thief stuff, because they're thieves I think? Its really unclear they might not be thieves they could be racecar drivers? I dont know. ANYWAY they're thieves and doing stuff that thiefes do like. Theft. Excepf they arent stealing anything okay its like when a thief is not being a thief but theyre still a thief because its like their job or something?

So lupins bwing a thief on te couch by stealing te gold he finds in his nose because hes picking it. Everyones fucking grossed out oh my god why is he doig that? Jigen cries when he sees lupin wipe his fingie on the couch. He sleeps there. Thats his home. What the fuck, Lupin, don't be an ashole? But he is an asshole so he just keeps doing it. 

"Please lupin, i have childrne" Jigwn cries, but lupin doesn't listne. He doesn't care about jigens child, becuase hes an asshole. He wipes his snotty finger on jigen's face. Jiji cries. 

"Lupin stop" goemon says, hitting his theif friend with the newspaper. Lupin hisses and crawls off the couch on all fours and ten climbs up on the ceiling. Oh no hes possessed.

But No one cares anout Lupin an his deamons tho because they actually make him nicer. Also jigen has more important things to wrry about, like kissing his couch wife. 

"Did te mean man hurt you baby im so sorry" he say and kiss te couch. Thats fucing gross jiggles peoples butts are on that all tge time. Jigen however is always eating ass so he doesnt care. His favorite flavor is ass. Hes so gross. 

"Grorss" says goemon. 

SUDDENLY Zenigata burst in the door!!!!! He hav holy water and a bible because his day job is actually being an exorcist,who knew? No one because no one cares about zaza's day. He feels this and cries, but on the inside. Hes always crying on the inside.

"LUPIN!!!!" Zenigata is doing of a shout, and then crawls up the ceiling after te thief. Lupin hisses and gets squirted in te face like a bad cat but its holy water so his skin like. Smokes or something? I dont know i fucking hate exorcism movies i think they suck i dont care. 

"BEGONE DEMONS" Zenigata shoutes, becuases hes alwas shouting i dont understand why doesnt e have a fucking indoor voice? This is why you dint have any friends inspector what the ehll???

So lupin like. Dies. Or something i dont know but te demons leave him so he falls on the ground and lays on his back like the dead bug in my bathroom. 

But literally no one gives a fuck lupins dead becuase hes kind of a Dick and jigens having sex with the couch. Jesus christ. 

And then god realizes he regrets ever lettting this franchise exists and smites the whole planet. Everyone dies. Lupins finally over, thank the lord. 

Except its not ovwr and they remake it but with fujiko and rebecca being married because theyre the only good things to come from that hellscape series. And they live happily lesbian after and everythings good and they steal stuff amd watch sunsets and even do nasty stuff like... HOLD HANDS. 

Te end


End file.
